


The Last Hunt

by Nomad1116



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Claire has kids, Gen, God revealed, Hunting Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad1116/pseuds/Nomad1116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been keeping and eye on a woman and her two sons. This woman seems to have an odd taste in bedtime stories and in naming children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Hunt

As he looked at the house across the road, he listened in. A middle aged blonde was in middle of putting two young boys to bed. "Mommy tell us a story! Tell us about the story about the two heroes. The one who stopped the bad guys for good" the smallest ask. "The ones with the cool car" the older one added. The blonde smiled. "Once a upon a time, there was two brothers. There names were Sam and Dean. They wandered the United States hunting monsters. They took down every monster they came across. They killed vampires" she hissed pretending she had fangs "and werewolves" the boys howled "and even the boogie man" she continued.

Dean shut the door loudly on the impala. They had just came to a small town. They had caught a case. It had been 20 years to the day that Dean had gotten Sam from Stanford. They had come to the town to meet Cass. He had told Dean over the phone what was happening. So the rushed from the bunker to the small Oregon town to take up the case. 

They sat down in a small diner. It was a quaint little place. With wooden tables and benches. Sam thought to himself how much this looked like a Christmas card. A small young woman waltz over to the middle aged men. "What will it be gentleman?" She asked the two. "I have the roast beef sandwich and a cup of black coffee" Sam politely ordered. "A bacon cheeseburger with a coffee black" Dean said to the young lady smiling at her. Sam rolled his eyes. Just then the bell on the door rang and in stepped Castiel. The angel looked like the same as the first day they met. Opposed to the two men who sat at the table. They both showed their age. Dean had grey that took over his hair. Sam's hair was pulled back and streaked. "Hey Cass," Dean called out. 

After discussing the case the three of them went around canvassing the neighborhood for anything unusual. They interviewed the witnesses. One of which Cass had begun to eye intently. It was a woman of her mid thirties. Long mahogany hair draped over her oval face. She waved at the guys with eagerness and returned to her house. Dean had been smiling when Cass gave him a dissatisfied look. Sam lead the way to the front door of the witnesses house. He raised a fist and knocked on the white door. Watching through the glass, the boys noticed a small boy run down the stairs and open the door. "Hi, is your mom here?" Dean asked the child politely. "MOM!" The boy yelled. A woman about the same age as her neighbor came to the door. "Hi ma'am. We are with the FBI. I'm detective Skynyrd , and these guys are detective Sweet and Byrd. Can we ask you some questions about what happened to your husband last night?" Dean told the woman. 

Inside the house, the trio asked the blonde widow questions. She answered the best she could. She had described the sound of a hellhound. Dean had begun to understand why Cass had brought them over. They were some of the last hunters who could hunt demons and their minions. After Sam ran out of questions and knew for sure, they departed. Making statements of coming back for a stake out. 

That evening Cass had been called back to heaven to help the new guides out. So the brothers were left to watch on their own. They watched in a solemn mixture of silence and worried small talk as usual. They heard growling and in a bit of luck and forethought saw the hounds through their windows. They donned their glasses and headed to the house at the end of the street. 

Before they could enter, howling and a blood curling scream pierced the silence. They burst into the house and took two out. "My my. If it isn't Moose and Squirrel. It has been a while since I saw you two" crooned a familiar gravelly voice. The two spun to see their uneasy ally Crowley standing unaged over a body of the hounds victims. "I see that you are here to thwart my plan of reaping this community from the deal I made. Too bad for you that I brought a whole pack" He taunted. After several miserably failed attempts at trying to subdue the king of hell a sharp whistle called out. The glasses made everything worse cause the brothers could see that the living room had two large black canines. The hounds lunged and the boys defended. After a while Sam had faltered and the hound he was battling ripped his side open. Dean spun and with a cry killed the beast circling his brother. Dean stood up in time to catch the second in the chest. It ripped a hole in his left lung. But with the last bit of strength left in him he drove his knife through the black fur and let the blood coat his arm. He collapsed and slid to Sam's side "never thought we'd go like this eh Sammy?" He asked his little brother as he held him. The two new it was the end. After all these years and all the battles, they had still died doing the family business.

In the last few minutes the Winchesters had, the front door slowly opened. The lady who waved at them stepped through the door. "20 years of hunting and fighting. You boys were the best. Fighting off my children and the Demons. Trapping my two brat sons, defending my youngest. Aiding and befriending dear castiel. You've done well. And by the looks, Crowley is going to have to find new alphas" she spoke with a reverence. "Wh-who are you?" Croaked Sam from Dean's arms. The woman walked over and squatted next to the two boys "The fight is over boys. It's time" she told them. "Says who?!" Dean asked with anger. "Easy Dean" the woman cooed. She ran a hand down her dean's cheek watching the fear, anger, and apprehension disappear. Sam whispered "You're God?" The lady smiled. Her perfect teeth framed by her red lips. Her eyes deep and wise but soft and understanding at the same time. "Yes Sam. I am God. I've watched you boys since you were little. Watched you grow into the men you have become today." She purred. "Why weren't you there?" Coughed Dean "All the pain and suffering?" God smiled "Dean. I am truly sorry for the pain. But as a gesture of goodwill, let me take you to the heaven that was meant for you." Dean grunted in opposition but she smiled and again his face changed. "Come, it is time. You've fought long and hard for too long" she assured them with her hands out. 

Amongst the meet and greet, Cass had landed in the house. He watched as the Winchesters took the woman's hand. When try stood they had once again become the young men that Cass had known. "Cass!" Dean called out. Dean waved and the woman turned around. Her smile spread at the sight of castiel. "Castiel, the greatest of my angels" she walked over the corpses that had begun to smoke and disappear. "Father?" Castiel had asked tentatively. "Yes my son" she answered. "I took this form so the brothers were not startled. But their hunt has ended. Will you help?" She asked. Cass nodded and took Dean by the shoulder. God grabbed Sam. With a flash of light, the boys were gone.

"But Mom, was Crowley defeated?" Asked the oldest boy again. The mother smiled "Dean, you should know by now. Light can't exist without dark." She scolded. "Did they make it to heaven?" The youngest called out. "Yes they did Sam. Now they watch over everyone on earth. Now it's bed time." The woman tucked her two boys in. She walked over and before she clicked the light off. Claire smiled at her guardian angel. After the lights turned out. She walked down stairs. She check the doors and windows. Even made sure the demon traps in the house were unbroken. Then she sat down on the couch and smiled. She knew that tonight was going to be quiet.


End file.
